


Just Another Night at the Beef Haus

by cheshirejin



Series: Beef Haus AU [3]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Beef Haus AU fic</p>
<p>Beef Haus  - Pasta and Wurst</p>
<p>Author: cheshirejin<br/>Fandom: Hetalia<br/>Wordcount: 637<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing(s): Germany/N.Italy<br/>Genre:general<br/>Warning(s): none<br/>Trope: au: hooker/porn/stripper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night at the Beef Haus

  
  
It was late night at the Beef Haus. The owners and most of the employees had gone home already.  Their bouncer, Berwald, had gone for his usual coffee run and had not come back, but he was known to get discouraged and go home if the coffee shop he liked closed early on him.  
  
Gilbert finished putting the last of the clean glasses back on the shelf as soon as the behind the bar dishwasher was done cleaning them. He looked through the archway that separated the bar from the main stage area where his brother and Feliciano were goofing off after work. A smirk found its way onto his lips as he watched the petite, auburn haired, Italian coaching the big buff and blonde Ludwig through his latest dance routine.  
  
“No, no, move your hips like this, with a little shimmy,” Feliciano said, while ably demonstrating what he was talking about, holding the pole with both hands above his head and moving his hips enticingly.  
  
Ludwig watched intently and once Feliciano stepped away to give him room, copied the action, his movements not as fluid as Feliciano’s, but more powerful.  
  
“Hey, Feli, maybe you should dance once in a while, since you seem to know so much. You would make more money that way,” Gilbert called from the next room.  
  
“No, I couldn’t do that. I am not all big and muscly like Ludwig and the other dancers, so I wouldn’t make as many tips as I do flirting with the pretty bella’s from behind the bar. Besides, my brother would kill first everyone here, and then me if he heard I was stripping for money. No offense, Luddy.  I don’t think stripping is bad if you have the talent and it pays well, but you know how Lovino is sometimes,” he trailed off with a watery smile and a shrug.  
  
Ludwig nodded, truthfully he didn’t love the job, but it paid well and he needed the money to pay tuition and help his brother with their living expenses. Gilbert had kept them in a house for years, working multiple part time jobs, and he felt he needed to pull his own weight now that he was an adult. If that meant taking a job stripping until he could get his degree and start a real career, then so be it.  
  
“Suit yourself,” Gilbert said with a shrug, “You just seem to _enjoy_ helping my little bro out with his choreography so much, I thought I would put it out there.” Gilbert chuckled when his emphasis on the word enjoy caused roses to sprout on both Feli and Ludwig’s cheeks.   
  
Gilbert couldn’t resist teasing the two. They were constant companions and sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder about their friendship, it was one of life’s little mysteries. There wasn’t much time in the day when the two weren’t around each other, but they didn’t act romantically toward each other. He hadn’t caught them doing dirty things with each other, as he seriously made a hobby of walking in on them  at random and unannounced times for about a year, before he gave up trying.  
  
“That’s better, yes you’ve got it, now let’s tighten your butt up for the next move, and squeeze those cheeks together nice  and tight for the pretty ladies…”  
  
Gilbert shook his head, “I am going home to start dinner, be sure to lock up on your way out. Is Feli coming back with you again?” he hollered over his shoulder.

“ _Ja_.”

“Good, then I don’t have to worry about his brother killing you when you finally ‘take him home tonight’.” Gilbert giggled to himself, starting to plan out what he could cook enough of for all three of them at the house as he locked the door behind him and headed home.

 


End file.
